


三人房

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	三人房

今天是林在范和段宜恩失联的第五天。

林在范每天都发疯一样找他。关机的电话一直在打，他身边的朋友也问了个遍，可没人知道他在哪儿。

 

／

林在范度过第五个无眠之夜前，他收到一封信，封皮上是烫金的花体字。

林在范打开信封，把里面躺着的卡片拿出来。是一封请柬。

“谨定于公历2018年5月20日星期六  
为段宜恩先生、金有谦先生举行结婚典礼。敬邀林在范先生光临。”

请柬的另一面写着“I got a feeling about you”，那是他写的歌词。

“为什么不是我。”  
林在范瘫软在地上，眼神空空的，像没有情绪的黑洞。

 

／

终于到了那天，5月20号。

林在范着一身笔挺的西装，原本宽厚的肩膀因抽离了感情而稍显单薄。

除了举行仪式的那段时间，林在范都没有看到段宜恩。只有在婚宴上迎来送往的金有谦，带着杀伤力满分的假笑和见底的香槟。

“段宜恩他……”  
林在范不知道该什么开口。  
“6010”  
金有谦回答的倒是干脆。  
“林在范，你只有一个小时了。一个小时之后，段宜恩就彻彻底底属于我了。”  
醉意使傲气极速发酵。

 

／

林在范来到6010门前。  
他本想一脚踹开门冲进去质问段宜恩，走到门前却开始害怕，怕自己什么都改变不了。

林在范敲了敲门，里面传出段宜恩的声音。  
“6011开好了，你戏演够了就过去。”

林在范沉默半晌。听这话他是欢喜的，这起码说明段宜恩不是嫁给金有谦的，但就算不自愿也是结了婚的，自己又该拿什么来挽回呢。他不知道。

“宜恩是我，在范。”  
“你走，我不想见你。”  
“你先开门。”  
“在范，我没脸见你。”  
“你把门打开和我把门踹开，你选一个。”

房间的门还是打开了，林在范时隔五天见到了段宜恩。惨白的脸加上红肿的双眼，活像要被扒皮的兔子。

林在范一把搂过段宜恩，吻上他干裂发白的嘴唇。他把手扣在段宜恩头后，舌头在他的口腔里搅动，顺着他牙齿的纹路来回摸索。  
“唔……”  
段宜恩挣不开，只得任由林在范肆意扫荡。直到他闭着的双眼淌出泪来，灼了林在范的上嘴唇。

“为什么……为什么！”  
林在范攥紧的拳头锤在墙上，留下四点血痕。段宜恩握过林在范的手，吸吮着伤口处刚涌出来的血珠。  
“宜恩，你爱他吗？”  
段宜恩摇摇头。  
“那你爱我吗？”  
段宜恩郑重的点点头。  
“那我要你今天跟我走，你走吗？”  
段宜恩没有说话。

“你不爱他为什么要和他结婚？我呢？我怎么办你想过吗？你知道我找不到你有多着急吗？”  
林在范一边问一边步步紧逼，段宜恩不知道该怎样回答，只能接连后退。  
“为什么要给我寄请柬？为什么请柬上写我的歌词？看到我现在这样你开心了吗？满意了吗？”  
段宜恩被林在范逼问得说不出话来，他知道现在发生的一切都已无法挽回。  
“你是我的。我的！”  
林在范把段宜恩逼到墙角，一把扯开他的衬衣。衣扣和衬衫断了连线散落在地上，突兀又孤独。  
林在范吻上他白皙的脖颈，像嗜血的鬼魅般留下一路的红色印记。段宜恩则像断电的玩偶般精致而了无生气。  
林在范一路往下，带过他雪白的胸膛，而后吸住他左边的红梅，舌头在周围一圈圈打转。  
“恩……在范”  
这是自打林在范进屋来段宜恩说的第一句话。  
以前，林在范爱极了段宜恩这样叫他的名字。现在他只觉得苦。

占有欲本就是爱的苦种。

林在范用牙重重咬了一口段宜恩胸前的红色。  
“啊……痛……”  
段宜恩疼得叫了出来。  
“你也知道痛。”  
林在范说话的时候松了嘴直起身来，直直看向段宜恩的眼底。段宜恩的瞳孔紧了两次，像是下定了什么决心朝林在范扑过去。

段宜恩脱下林在范的西装外套，用嘴衔住他的领带扯开，把衬衣从西装裤里拉出来，一颗一颗解开扣子，露出林在范宽阔的胸膛。  
他踮脚吻上林在范的唇，灵巧的舌引诱着对方交缠。段宜恩的手在林在范的胸膛上一寸一寸地抚摸着，捏住胸前的粉红轻轻旋转。  
“啊……”  
林在范忍不住呻吟出声。  
他解开段宜恩的皮带，一把扒下裤子，双手掰着段宜恩的两片臀瓣向两边拉扯。段宜恩也利落的脱掉林在范的裤子，让他的灼热贴在自己的下腹。  
林在范并着食指和中指伸到段宜恩嘴里，段宜恩一深一浅的吸吮着。他的手指从段宜恩嘴里抽出来的时候还连着丝丝晶亮的津液。林在范不管不顾地就往段宜恩的后穴里塞。

林在范的两根手指借着段宜恩唾液的润滑顺利挤了进去，段宜恩忍不住呻吟出声。  
“在范……我要……”  
“要什么？”  
林在范的手指划过段宜恩的直肠壁之后重重向上一顶。  
“啊……”  
段宜恩被林在范搞得腿都软了。  
“要你……进来……啊……”  
林在范听段宜恩的呻吟，肉棒硬成一条木棍。他翻过段宜恩的身体把他按在墙上，就着剩在后穴里的津液一下子顶了进去。  
“啊……”  
林在范一下一下重重地抽动，每一次撞击后都让段宜恩那本来没什么肉的屁股都晃上几晃。  
“快啊……在范”  
林在范听完加快了抽动的速度。  
“啊……啊……要到了在范啊”  
林在范太了解段宜恩了。他又抽动了几次后重重地顶进去，一下子刺激到他的G点。段宜恩微微颤抖着射了出来，林在范也低吼一声射进段宜恩的后庭里。

 

／

林在范从段宜恩的身体里撤出来，把他打横抱起放到床上，段宜恩额上汗津津的，全身还泛着异样的潮红。林在范帮他擦拭着流出的浊液，仿佛刚才发狂的小兽换了一个人似的，变成了现在舐毛的小猫。  
这种温柔，段宜恩不知道自己还能享受多久。

林在范返回来，把头埋在段宜恩的胸口低低地呜咽着。段宜恩拥住他的双肩，把唇抵在他的头顶。

“对不起”

林在范听着段宜恩一遍遍的道歉，心里越来越凉。他知道这件事，真的一点余地也没有了。

今夜许是最后一晚。

林在范把埋在段宜恩胸前的头抬起来，攀着他的肩膀压到他身上。林在范再一次吻上段宜恩的唇，用舌尖一点点勾勒出他唇齿舌的轮廓，小而薄的嘴唇，整齐的牙齿，略略粗糙的舌面和他嘴里薄荷漱口水的味道。

林在范一只手手在段宜恩菊穴处按压，刚射进去的浊液还一点点流出来，另一只手抓住段宜恩的灼热揉搓。  
“啊……在范……啊……给我吧”  
段宜恩说着双腿攀住林在范的腰肢，把自己的穴口顶住林在范勃起的肉棒。  
“进来……在范……”  
林在范下身一个用劲整根撞进去，段宜恩觉得自己肠道里的褶皱都被撑开了。  
“使劲艹我……快啊……”  
“求我”  
“求你了在范……”  
“你跟金有谦也会这样吗？”  
“在范我只要你……”  
“只要我什么？”  
“要你艹我”

“你叫啊”  
“你他妈怎么不叫了”  
“你只有我能碰知道吗”  
“金有谦要是敢碰你”  
“我就要他的命”  
林在范每说一句就深入一次，段宜恩已经说不出一句完整的话，只能不住呻吟。  
“唔……”  
“在范……啊……”  
“艹死我……”  
“啊……啊……要射了啊……”  
段宜恩和林在范同时达到高潮，屋里一阵淫靡的气息。

 

／

啪……啪……啪……  
房门口传来一阵拍手的声音。

原来金有谦不知什么时候已经回来了。

“好一出活春宫啊，好看是好看，可惜再也见不到了。”金有谦抱臂倚在门框上说，脸上带着邪魅的笑。

林在范收拾收拾衣服，下床便是一个拳头向金有谦招呼过去。  
“你他妈好好对他”  
说完拎起地上的西装外套便走出了房门。

金有谦摸了摸挂彩的嘴角，扯开领带走到床边，贴着段宜恩的耳朵说，  
“宜恩哥，你男人就他妈是个废物。”  
“还有，你淫荡的样子，真好看。”


End file.
